la Zizanie
by Visca Biscanarza
Summary: Vous souvenez vous de cet Astérix où un homme brise les liens de deux amis ? A votre avis, ça donne quoi si on brise les liens d'une guilde entière ? -Label SPPS (Thème des OCs dans mon profil)


**Le concert**

La famille Strauss, Cana, Gajeel, Levy et les Raijin (Luxus inclut) étaient allés assister à un petit concert dans un bar. Ever avait trainé sa bande jusque-là pour s'amuser, disait-elle, mais ses compagnons se doutaient que c'était pour Elfman. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table circulaire (où Cana était déjà saoule) et commencèrent à manger en attendant le début de la représentation. Le rideau se leva et ils purent apercevoir une jeune femme brune assise au piano. Une petite blonde était en train d'ajuster son micro, tandis qu'une autre jeune femme aux cheveux dorés fit son entrée, une guitare rouge à la main. Une des filles était assise derrière une batterie. Elles étaient toutes blondes ou quoi ? Ah non, puisqu'une jeune fille poil de carotte, les cheveux frisés fit son entrée avec une basse. Elles saluèrent le public en présentant leur groupe: "Smoke's Tail". Elles commencèrent par la chanson "Ride", une reprise d'une chanteuse nommée Lana Del Tale.

Gajeel: C'est quoi ça ? On s'endort !

Levy: Gajeel, je pense que tu n'es pas très bien placé pour dire ça...

Luxus: Je me souviens de cette chanson...

Lisanna: Oui, Mira-nee l'a chantée une fois !

Cana: Ah oui ! Mais t'avais la voix trop aigue et c'était faux.

Elfman: Ne dis pas de mal de Mirajane !

Mirajane: Non, non, elle a raison...

Mirajane ne le montra pas devant Fried, mais elle était quelque peu vexée par la remarque de Cana. Les "Smoke's Tail" enchaînèrent sur une reprise de Muse, "Liquid State".

Gajeel: Encore une reprise, quelle originalité...

Levy: C'est sûr qu'avec toi, c'est une drôle d'originalité...

Luxus: Cana, je connais cette chanson...

Cana: Oui et ?

Luxus: Elle parle de problèmes d'alcool...

Cana: Ah...

Mirajane: Et celui qui chante ça a eu le courage d'arrêter, pas comme d'autres...

La barmaid était contente, elle avait eu sa petite vengeance. Le groupe enchaîna d'innombrables reprises où se perdaient quelques pauvres chansons originales, au don d'enrager Gajeel et d'agacer Mirajane à cause des sarcasmes de Cana.

**Nouveaux arrivants**

Le lendemain, Makarov annonça l'arrivée d'une nouvelle arrivante à la guilde. Quand la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit, on put apercevoir une jeune fille chaussée de bottes en cuir noir, d'un Blue jean large, déchiré et rentré dans les bottes, et d'une veste assortie. Elle possédait cheveux roux très frisés. C'était la bassiste d'hier. Quand elle entra, la guilde voulu lui réserver une arrivée à la Fairy Tail. Ils se jetèrent presque tous sur elle dans le but de l'attaquer. Mais elle glissa sa main dans son blouson et en ressortit un pistolet. Elle tira un coup en l'air qui calma toute la guilde, sauf deux mages...

Bisca: TOPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !

Alzack: TOPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !

Asuka: Was ?

Bisca: Tu te fiches de moi ? Une fille arrive à la guilde et tu cries "TOPIIIINE" ? Et après tu t'étonnes que je doute de ta fidélité ?

Alzack: Mais...

Bisca: Il y a pas de "mais" qui tienne !

Fried expliqua alors que c'était une des filles du groupe qu'ils étaient allés voir hier aux autres membres de la guilde. Cette dernière se présenta sous le nom de Clara. Nom étrange, on aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas originaire de Fiore.

Cana: Mais d'où vient le nom de votre groupe, "Smoke's Tail" ?

Clara: En fait, c'est par rapport à ma magie. Ce nom veut dire Queue de Fumée, ce qui représente celle qui sort de mon arme quand je tire.

Alzack: Ah, tes amies aussi utilisent cette magie.

Clara: Bah non, pourquoi ?

Mirajane: C'est un peu égoïste comme nom, si ce n'est que par rapport à toi...

Clara: Pas du tout, je suis le "leader", c'est tout à fait normal que je sois le centre d'intention !

Mirajane: Oui, mais vous êtes une équipe...

Clara: Si tu veux... Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de vous dire que les autres vont me rejoindre dans quelques minutes...

?: SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !

Clara: Bon, bah elles sont déjà là.

Les autres filles se présentèrent une à une. La première, Kelly, était la pianiste de brune au teint cuivré. Elle semblait un peu intimidée par tout ce monde et s'assit près de Levy et Lucy. Elle était suivie de la petite chanteuse blonde, Valentine. Cette dernière semblait toute excitée et avait l'air assez bruyante. L'autre blonde, la guitariste, Louise était plus grande que la plupart des garçons. Elle avait l'air aux anges de se retrouver dans la guilde et commanda un verre à Mirajane, tout en s'installant près de Cana. La dernière fille, Laurianne, fut celle qui étonna un grand nombre de mages dès son entrée. Elle avait la démarche et la dégaine de Luxus. Ah oui, et en plus, détail crucial, elle n'avait pas mit les manches de son manteau.

* * *

**Alcool & Prétention**

Louise (la guitariste), s'était assise au bar, près de Cana qui était encore en train d'ingurgiter l'équivalent d'un océan d'alcool. La jeune femme blonde la regardait avec inquiétude.

Cana: Quoi, je te gènes ?

Louise: Non, c'est que...

Cana: Quoi ?

Louise: Si tu bois autant que ça, tu sais, tu risques de mourir vers 46 ans...

Cana: Pff...

Mirajane: Elle a raison...

Gildarts: T'es sure ?

Mirajane: Oui.

Louise: Re-oui.

Gildarts: Ah... Parce que j'étais aussi alcoolique su'elle à l'époque et là j'ai déjà 45 ans...

Mirajane: Il semble que tu le sois toujours.

Gildarts: Ah ouais ? Tu crois que pendant 3 ans, le dragon il m'a rémunéré en alcool ?

Mira: Si tu préfères, tu es re-devenu comme elle !

Gildarts: Pas du tout ! A chaque fois que je me réveille après une sieste ou un long sommeil, je me rappelle d'une soirée que j'avais oubliée à cause de l'alcool !

Cana: Et t'en est fier ?

Gildarts: Biensur ! Ca marche encore mieux quand je me réveille après avoir été assomé !

Cana: J'aurais peut être du continuer à faire comme si ce n'était pas mon père...

Gildarts: Entre nous deux, c'est toi qui boit le plus !

Cana: J'suis jeune, j'en profite. Pas comme toi.

Gildarts: Eh ! J'ai que 45 ans !

Cana: Boucle la et laisse moi boire en paix.

Gildarts: C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton pè...

Gildarts venait de reçevoir une table en plein dans l'arrière de la tête. Il essaya de riposter mais les meubles ou autres objets volants non-identifiés l'en empêchèrent dont le tonneau vide de la matinée de Cana qui l'avait jeté par dessus son épaule comme si de rien était. Cette dernière, amusée par la situation, en rajouta encore un peu et assoma son père à coups de tabourets. Elle se rassit à sa place et commença son tonneau de fin de matinée.

Cana: Je voulais faire un test. Si ça se trouve, il va se réveiller et se rappeler d'une soirée où il avait inconsciement embrassé le Maitre, ça devrait le calmer.

Mirajane: Trop tard.

En effet. Wendy, toujours soucieuse des autres, avait déjà commencé à appliquer ses soins sur Gildarts. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, elle pensait donc que ce serait un moyen de sympathiser. La pauvre, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était en train d'essayer de sympathiser avec un ivrogne accomplit. Le (vieil ?) homme se releva lentement. Il regarda autour de lui et ouvrit grand les yeux, comme si il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Puis sans aucune raison apparente, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et couru en direction des toilettes.

Mirajane: Effets secondaires de l'alcool ?

Cana: Nan... je persiste à dire qu'il a embrassé Makarov.

Gildarts ressortit des toilettes et revint s'asseoire au bar loin de sa fille.

Cana: Qu'est ce que t'as ? Honte de ce que tu viens de te souvenir ?

Gildarts: Oui, un peu. Un peu beaucoup, même.

Cana: C'est quoi ?

Gildarts: Je peux pas te le dire.

Mirajane: Et à moi tu peux me le dire ?

Gildarts: Si tu me promets de n'en parler à personne, oui.

Cana grommela et retourna à son tonneau de fin de matiné. Elle avait encore en quelque sorte "perdu" contre Mirajane. Cette dernière s'approcha du mage qui lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. La barmaid, connue pour son calme olympien perdit son sang froid et poussa un petit cri aigu.

Cana: C'est aussi embarrassant que ça ?

Gildarts:...

Mira: Désolée, mais je suis obligée de le lui dire.

Gildarts: Non !

Cana: Quoi ?

Mira: Ce n'est pas Makarov que Gildarts a embrassé...

Gildarts: Mira, sois gentille arrête ça...

Cana: C'est qui ?

Mira: Toi.

Cana: Hein ?

Mira: C'est toi que Gildarts à embrassé.

Gildarts avait toujours été fort. Il avait été le premier à revenir vivant d'une quête centenaire. Il avait vaincu Bluenote. Il avait ensuite aprit qu'il avait une fille, Cana Alberona. Ils s'étaient installés ensembles pour rattraper les années perdues. Mais ce jour ci Gildarts a frôlé la mort, tandis que Fairy Hills gagna une nouvelle locataire.

**.**

Lauriane s'était assise seule sur un banc. Elle avait intrigué toute la guilde par sa ressemblance frappante avec Luxus. Même allure, même dédain, et même manière de porter son manteau. Même Luxus, un "jemenfoutiste" très impliqué, avait été assez perturbé en voyant son double féminin. Très perturbé, même. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller lui poser deux ou trois questions pour s'assurer que cette ressemblance n'était que physique. Il ne le fit pas, car elle était seule, il n'y a que les autres "singes" de la guilde qui sont assez idiots pour aller parler à n'importe qui comme à un vieux pote. Pourtant, un de ces singes faisait partie de son entourage.

Bixlow: Hey, tu vas pas rester toute seule ! Viens !

Lauriane: Pourquoi ? Je préfère la solitude.

Evergreen: Elle me rappelle quelqu'un...

Luxus: Oui bon, ça va, hein...

Bixlow: Dans ce cas, c'est nous qui allons venir...

Fried: Tsss...

Bixlow: Allez venez ! Evergreen, dis leur que... Et voilà ! On a laisse 30 secondes et elle est encore partie avec l'autre macaque d'Elfman !

Lauriane: Eh, calmez vous là bas, vous êtes bruillants.

Fried: C'est la réplique de Luxus, d'habitude...

Luxus: Fried, n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait.

Bixlow: On sera moins bruillants si tu viens avec nous !

Lauriane: Bon d'accord... Vous êtes lourds...

Fried: C'est la réplique de...

Luxus: Fried !

Fried: Désolé.

Bixlow: Prends la place à côté de Luxus.

Fried: Vas y, dis moi tout de suis que je te gène, Bixlow.

Bixlow: C'est pour mieux les comparer.

Lauriane _assise a coté de Luxus les bras croisés_: Nous comparer ? C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble un peu, mais sans plus.

Fried: Tu le fais exprès ?

Lauriane: Non. Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui le fait exprès.

Luxus: Non mais...

Lauriane: T'as quel âge ?

Luxus: 23 ans.

Lauriane: Morveux.

Fried: Ne traite pas Luxus de...

Lauriane: Et toi, t'as quel âge ?

Fried: 20 ans.

Lauriane: Noob.

Luxus: Je te retourne la question: ton âge ?

Lauriane: 26 ans.

Luxus: T'utilises quelle magie ?

Lauriane: C'est simple: je peux appeler des félins.

Les deux clônes partirent dans une longue conversation animée: magie, combat, puis partirent sur des sujets totalement futiles tels que le cuisine ou le braconnage des autruches. Bixlow s'était ennuyé au bout de 5 minutes et était partit embêter Lucy et Loki tandis que Fried était bien présent, mais avait l'impression de se fondre dans le décor. Il était un peu jaloux car ça faisait bien longtemps que Luxus ne lui avait parlé avec autant d'interet.

Lauriane: Il est comment ton tatouage ?

Luxus: Des éclairs courbés avec la marque de Fairy Tail en dessous.

Lauriane: Je crois que j'ai le même, sur l'épaule, mais sans la marque de Fairy Tail !

Fried: Luxus, je suis...

Luxus: Serieux ? Montre.

Lauriane: Regarde !

Fried: Luxus, j'ai...

Luxus: Ah oui, c'est vraiment le même. Tu t'es fait tatouer où ?

Lauriane: Je sais plus. A Akalifa, je pense

Fried: Luxus, tu m'avais dit que tu...

Luxus: Ah bon ? Moi c'était dans un village à un petit kilomètre de Magnolia.

Lauriane: Ah.

Fried: Luxus, il est tard. On rentre ? Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais...

Luxus: Sinon, t'as déjà participé aux jeux magiques ?

Lauriane: En fait j'y ai parti...

Fried: BON LUXUS TU M'ECOUTES OUI OU NON ?

Lauriane: Hey le haricot sur pattes, tu vois pas qu'on discute ?

Luxus: Ouais, détends toi, Fried, t'es lourd. Rentre si t'as envie, moi je reste là.

Lauriane: Oui, donc pour les jeux magiques, j'ai participé il y a deux ans, avec Sabertooth, mais...

La discution fut longue et Fried ne fut toujours pas décidé à rentrer. Il s'installa au bar et se mit la tête dans ses bras, comme un enfant. Luxus lui avait promis qu'ils sortiraient ce soir pour son anniversaire, sans Bixlow et Evergreen. Mirajane n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi maussade et décida de lui adresser la parole.

Mirajane: Tu habites avec Luxus ?

Fried: Hein ?

Mirajane: Si j'ai bien compris, tu l'attends pour rentrer.

Fried: Non, heuh...

Mira: Allez, avoue.

Fried: Oui on vit ensemble... Mais c'est pour économiser le loyer !

Mira: Mais biensur... Vous sortez ensemble.

Fried: ...

Mira: Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que Luxus est gay.

Fried: Généralement c'est plutôt à moi que l'on dit ça mais...

Mira: Et toi aussi un peu. Et vous sortez ensemble.

Fried:...

Mira: Dis le.

Fried: Bon d'accord, je sors avec Luxus, mais tu le dis à personne, hein ?

Mira: Juré.

* * *

**Amour, mages et beauté**

Les autres filles furent rapidement intégrées au sein de la guilde. Kelly discutait tranquillement avec Levy, Lucy et Lisanna lorsque une allumette touffue dénommée Natsu s'incrusta dans le groupe.

Lucy: Heeey... Faut toujours que tu me suives, toi...

Natsu: Mais c'est marrant !

Happy: Aye sir !

Kelly: Dites...Vous vous marriez quand ?

Lisanna: Quoi ?

Lucy: Hein ?

Levy: Heu...

Loki _qui avait entendu depuis le monde des esprits_: Qué paça ?

Kelly: Bah oui... J'ai entendu parler de vous, et ils parait que vous sortez ensemble depuis six mois.

Lucy: Je pense qu'il y a un léger mal entendu...

Natsu: Humm ?

Lisanna: C'est vrai elle à raison ! Lucy et Natsu ne sont que de simple partenaires de combat, rien de plus, alors pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils se marient ? N'est-ce pas Natsu ?

Natsu:...

Loki: Oui, et puis, de toute façon, Lucy n'appartient qu'à moi seul ! Love My Lucy !

Levy: Ce n'est pas plutôt l'esprit qui appartient à son maître ?

Natsu: Humm...

Loki: Qu'as-tu à faire des bruits bizarres, toi ? T'as faim ?

Natsu: je réfléchissais...

Lisanna: Tu pensais que tu voudrais te marier avec moi ?

Lucy: OH MY GOD Natsu sait réfléchir !

Natsu: Je pense que...

Kelly: Que ?

Natsu: Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée...

Lisanna: De m'épouser ?

Natsu: De me marier avec...

Lisanna: Moi aussi Natsu je t'aime !

Natsu: ...Lucy.

Sur ce, un silence mortel s'installa dans le petit groupe. Lucy regarda Natsu avec effarement tandis ce que ce dernier lui fit ce qu'Happy qualifierais de "Gros Câlin".

Natsu, _tout en restant dans les bras de Lucy_: Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

Loki: Bien sûr que c'est non !

Lucy: Loki, tais-toi s'il te plait.

Loki: Mais...

Lucy: Un esprit obéit à son maître.

Loki: Bien, Lucy.

Natsu: Alors ?

Lucy: Je crois que...

Lisanna: Natsu, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Lucy: C'est oui...

Lisanna: Je croyais que tu étais mon amie, Lucy.

Lucy: Mais...

Lisanna: ...mais ce n'est plus d'actualité.

Elle partit en courant dans les toilettes, tandis que Loki infligea une baffe monumentale à Natsu.

Natsu, _à moitié endormit par les bras de Lucy_: Lucy, arrête, ça chatouille.

Levy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Alors c'était ça, la baffe monumentale du lion ?

Lucy: Loki !

Loki: Mais Lucy... je t'aime...

Lucy: Vieux pervers !

Loki: Vieux ?

Lucy: Oui, vieux! La magie stellaire existe depuis des millions d'années, et donc les esprits aussi ! Tu es pire que Makarov ! Rentre chez toi, je ne veux plus te voir avant... Une durée indéterminée pour l'instant !

Levy: Mais c'est vrai !

Loki: Lucy, s'il te plait...

Lucy: Forçage de la fermeture du Lion, Loki !

**.** _Pendant ce temps_

Valentine était en plein dans une discussion animée avec Roméo. Wendy la regardait avec une pointe de jalousie. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour l'autre mage aux flammes, malgré les sermons de Carla. La chanteuse racontait ses exploits sportifs et magiques. Son pouvoir était la vitesse, comme Jet. Macao regardait son fils avec amusement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux.

Valentine: Ca te dis, un duel ?

Roméo: Oui, un duel de force ! Sans magie !

Valentine: C'est partit !

Les deux jeunes se jetèrent impitoyablement l'un sur l'autre, et Roméo fut battu en quelques minutes. Valentine se releva en ricanant pour aller se déshaltérer, sans manquer de s'assurer du K.O. de son adversaire en lui infligeant un dernier coup de pied. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus gisait sur le sol, sale et égratigné. Il semblait rêver.

Macao: Ca va Roméo ? Non mais tu te rends compte ! Tu t'es fait battre par une fille !

Roméo: Papa...

Macao: Quoi ?

Roméo: Je crois que je suis amoureux...

Macao: Ah l'amour...

Wakaba: Ca te vas bien de dire ça, en tant que père célibataire...

Wendy était déçue. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son sentiment d'amour envers Roméo soit réciproque. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, sous le regard à la fois las et satisfait de son Exceed.

* * *

**Dans les toilettes et hors des toilettes**

Wendy entra dans les toilettes et entendit une autre jeune femme sangloter, enfermée dans un cabinet.

Wendy: Lisanna, c'est toi ? Ca va ?

Lisanna: Si je pleure, c'est que je ne vais pas bien.

Wendy: Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Lisanna: Natsu... va se marier avec Lucy !

Wendy: Toi aussi tu es triste... Roméo est amoureux de la nouvelle, Valentine.

Lisanna: Pfff... Tu m'énerves !

Wendy: P...Pourquoi ?

Lisanna _ouvrant violament la porte_: Tu es jeune et tu te plains tout le temps ! T'es incapable de te battre ! On dirait que une sale gamine pourrie gatée !

Wendy: Toi aussi, tu es jeune...

Lisanna: La seule chose que t'es capable de faire, c'est empêcher Natsu de vomir sur un bateau !

Wendy: Mais...

Lisanna _frappant Wendy_ : Me réponds pas !

* * *

_En même temps, les autres de la guilde avaient presque tout entendu..._

Lisanna_ sortant des toilettes avec Wendy _: Tss...

Natsu: Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Wendy ?

Lisanna: Elle l'a cherché !

Lucy: Tu aurais pu te montrer plus compréhensive !

Lisanna: Ne me parle pas, espèce de gosse de riche ! T'as toujours ce que tu veux, et en prime t'as Nats...

Natsu: KARYUUU NO TEKKENNNN !

Makarov: Ma guilde...

Macao: Bon retour à Fairy Tail, Lisanna...

Lucy: Parle moi autrement, espèce d'animal !

Lisanna: Blondasse ! Et puis si l'autre pianiste n'avais pas sortit son idiotie, on en serait pas là !

Kelly: Désolée...

Lucy: Ne t'excuse pas, c'est elle qui est en tord.

Natsu: Ouais !

Wendy: Arrétez ! Je n'aurais pas du lui parler de mon petit problème de rien du tout !

Roméo: Quel problème ?

Wendy: Non, rien.

Roméo: T'es énervante à toujours tout garder pour toi !

Wendy: Tu veux savoir ce que c'est mon problème ? C'est Valentine !

Carla: Wendy, ce n'est pas une manière de parler !

Wendy: Désolée...

Valentine: Je t'ai fait quoi, au juste ?

Wendy: Non, tu ne m'as rien fait. C'est moi. Je n'aurai pas du être jalouse à ce point...

Valentine: T'es sérieuse ? Pourquoi t'es jalouse de moi ! Je donnerai tout pour être une dragon slayer !

Wendy: Tu sais qui je suis ?

Valentine: Evidemment ! Un jour, j'ai combattu Shélia et elle m'a mit K.O en 5 minutes, et toi, elle n'a pas réussi à te battre !

Wendy: Ce n'est pas pour ta force que je suis jalouse de toi !

Valentine: C'est pour ..?

Wendy: Roméo !

Valenine: Il n'y a rien entre Roméo et moi !

Roméo:...

Wendy: Mais Roméo est amoureux de toi !

Valentine: Hein ? Mais j'ai 22 ans !

Roméo:...

Luxus: Dites, donc, vous pourriez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ?

Lauriane: Ouais, on discute.

Fried: Luxus...

Mirajane:Dis, Luxus, tu n'avais pas promis quelque chose à Fried ?

Fried: Mirajane !

Mirajane: C'est vraiment lâche de rester discuter avec une inconnue alors que tu avais promis quelque chose à ton petit-ami pour son anniversaire !

La guilde entière: PETIT-AMI ?

Fried: MIRAJAAANE !

Luxus: Fried ! Ca devait rester secret !

Fried: Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de moi ?

Luxus: C'est pas ça !

Fried _sortant de la guilde_: Allez, je m'en vais, salut !

Bixlow: Attends !

Luxus: T'es contente de toi, Mira ?

Elfman: N'insulte pas ma soeur si t'es un homme !

Luxus:...

Elfman _pouffant_: Ah oui j'avais oublié que t'étais gay, désolé Luxus-chan !

Mira: C'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute ! J'étais énervée, c'est tout !

Luxus: A cause de moi ?

Mira: Non à cause de Cana !

Cana: Tu m'explique ou est le rapport entre moi et les histoires d'amour de Fried ?

Mira: Tu m'agaces !

Alzack: Moins fort, il y a des enfants qui dorment !

Bisca: Comment oses-tu toucher MA fille, père infidèle !

Alzack: Espèce de parano !

Mira: vous croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ?

* * *

**Les 10 sourcils de la discorde**

La guilde entra dans une baston monumentale. Mais pas dans une de ces bastons amicales, comme d'habitude... Ils étaient tous, sans exeption en train de se taper dessus. Sauf 5 filles, les nouvelles arrivées dans la guilde. Elles se réunirent discrètement.

Kelly: Bon bah on va pouvoir s'en aller...

Louise: On peut vraiment leur faire péter un cable en disant n'importe quoi ! J'ai juste dit une phrase sur les dangers de l'alcool et c'est partit en live !

Valentine: On a bien fait notre boulot !

? : Tu parles d'un boulot !

Une autre jeune femme était entrée dans la guilde. Accessoirement, encore une blonde. Elle semblait très énervée et une sacoche avec des clés était accorchée à son pantalon.

Lauriane: COURREZ LES FILLES !

La fille : Forçage de la fermeture, porte de la blonde Gemina !

Lauriane disparut.

la fille : Forçage de la fermeture, porte de la brune Arias !

Kelly disparut.

la fille : Forçage de la fermeture, porte de la rousse Scorpia !

Clara disparut. Et l'inconnue fit ainsi de suite disparaître toute les filles. Tels des esprits.

Lucy: On pourrait avoir... des explications ?

la fille : Je m'appelle Anna. Je suis une constellationniste venant d'Edolas.

Loki: Mais je n'ai jamais vu ces esprits !

Anna: C'est normal. Très peu de personnes le savent, mais il y a un autre monde des esprits à Edolas. Les edo-esprits sont faits pour jouer des tours à leurs propriétaires au lieu de les aider. Et cette fois ci, j'ai du aller les chercher jusque dans Earthland !

Lucy: Lauriane est donc edo-Gemini, Kelly, edo-Aries, Clara, edo-Scorpio, Louise, edo-Libra et Valentine, edo-Aquarius... Attends, sur Edolas, on classe les esprits par couleur de cheveux ?

Anna: Oui.

Lucy:...

Loki: Je suis Leo, l'esprit du Lion. Est ce que je pourrais voir à quoi ressemble mon double ?

Anna: Biensur ! Ouvre toi, porte du brun, Raphaleo !

Un grand gringalet apparut, les cheveux longs en pétard, et habillé comme si il sortait de son lit.

Raphaleo: Anna ! Pas quand je dors ! Au fait, où est Arias, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est pas revenue dans le monde des esprits !

Anna: Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta femme vient juste de rentrer !

Lucy: Huhuhu. Edo-Bisca et edo-Alzack étaient ensemble quand nous sommes allés à Edolas... Et là, c'est Kelly, donc edo-Aries et Raphaleo, edo-Leo... Tu ne nous caches pas quelque chose, Loki ?

Loki: J'aurai du rester chez moi, aujourd'hui...

* * *

_**Review ?**_


End file.
